Inu Yasha Road Trip
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: Inu Yasha and gang go on road trip. They switch turns on driving! Oh dear...! Doesn't involve series!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own these characters ;-; Rumiko Takahashi does! =o  
  
CX Prepare yourself for Inu Yasha and Friends Road Trip switching off drivers eva hour!  
  
  
  
Kagome: GET IN THE CAR!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Why should we?  
  
Kagome: Because its a road trip!!  
  
* everyone gets in the car*  
  
Kagome: Okay we're going somewhere that i don't know of ...  
  
Rin: YEAH WOO!!! ROAD TRIP! WEH!  
  
Inu Yasha: SHUT THE HELL UP KID!!  
  
* Rin cries*  
  
Sesshoumaru: You asshole Inu Yasha!  
  
* Sesshoumaru beats inu yasha up*  
  
Miroku: Come on now do'nt fight  
  
* Sesshoumaru glares*  
  
Sango: O.O woo Miroku just stay out of it!  
  
Kagome: Okay since I'm driving first I'm gonna play the music.!  
  
Sango: What cd!?  
  
Inu Yasha: OO OO lets listen to like some Punk music  
  
Kagome: NO!! my music only!! *blast Jpop down the road*  
  
Inu Yasha: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~ Miroku's Turn to Drive~*~  
  
* Kagome and MIroku switch spots*  
  
Miroku: My turn for music.  
  
* everyone twitches*  
  
Sango: I think everyone's gonna be scarred for life after they listen to your music!  
  
Miroku: Naw... My music sexay!  
  
*everyone twitches*  
  
Miroku: Music time!! * starts blasting I'm too sexay*  
  
Sango: You AINT SEXAY !  
  
Sesshoumaru: Your as ugly as a donkeys ass! Everyone knows I'm the most sexay.. Good looks belong to me. I'm dazzling.you all aint so psh!  
  
Miroku: JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!  
  
~*~ Sango's turn~*~  
  
Sango: GET OUT OF MY DRIVERS SEAT, ASS!!  
  
* Sango throws Miroku out of the drivers seat*  
  
Miroku: OW!!  
  
Sango: Oh cry me a river!  
  
Kagome: AHAHAHAHA !  
  
Inu Yasha: O.O I want sugar!! MWAHAHAHA  
  
* everyone ties Inu Yasha up and puts a sock in his mouth*  
  
Kagome: That takes care of him!  
  
Sango: Okay lets see.... what do I want to listen to?? 80s MUSIC ALL THE WAY WOO!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: NOO!!! DONT!!!!!!  
  
Sango: Too late!  
  
* Sango starts playing spin me around*  
  
Kagome: You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby right round round round!  
  
Sango: THATS THE SHISH IM TALKING ABOUT!!  
  
~*~ Sesshoumaru's turn~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru: MWAHAHAH MY TURN!!!  
  
Miroku: I wonder what he gonna play.  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru plays best music eva!  
  
Sesshoumaru: YOU'RE DAMN STRAIGHT I DO!  
  
Rin: YEA!  
  
Kagome: JUST PLAY SOME FRIGGIN MUSIC!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Okay!  
  
*Sesshoumaru plays take on me*  
  
everyone:.....................................  
  
* Sesshoumaru starts opera singing the chorus part and dancing almost hitting people*  
  
Sango: O.O uhh... was this eva suppost to happen!??  
  
Kagome: I dont know , but im scared ;.;!  
  
~*~ Rins and Shippou's Turn~*~  
  
Shippou: I have been scared the whole time and car sick!!  
  
Rin: O.O Let's play music Shippou!  
  
Shippou: OKAY!  
  
Rin: ELMO'S SONG!!!  
  
Shippou: YEAH THATS THE GOOD STUFF!!  
  
Everyone: O.O ......... dear lord save us all  
  
* elmo's song starts playing*  
  
*~* Inu Yasha Turn*~*  
  
Inu Yasha: HELL YEAH!! IT'S MY TURN!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You're gonna play some pansy music aren't yeah?!  
  
Inu Yasha: NO!  
  
* Inu Yasha starts blasting some rock and roll*  
  
Sesshoumaru: this music blows!  
  
Kagome: I like this music!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You just like it cuz your lil luver boy in front likes it!  
  
Sango: The truth has been spoken =X  
  
Sesshoumaru: Sango you like Miroku!  
  
Miroku: O.O WOO the truth came out!!  
  
SANGO: AHH!!!!  
  
Kagome: Guys shut up! We're there!  
  
*Drives up to Kagome's house*  
  
Sesshoumaru: What the hell !! We should have just stayed at your house  
  
Inu Yasha: O.O Tthis was a lame road trip*  
  
* everyone goes back in the well*  
  
XD I hope you liked there road trip!! O.O Please leave reviews if you like it =o  
  
THANK YOU!! ^_^ 


	2. Tokyo Tower

A reviewer requested a TOKYO TOWER XD TRIP NOW ROAD TRIP NUMBER 2 O_o; I don't own Inu Yasha remember this and forever hold your peace MWAHAHA  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: Guess what  
  
Inu Yasha: What  
  
Sango: NO IT CANT BE!!  
  
Kagome: YEs it can be!! ROAD TRIP!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: No way in hell... we went yesterday around the block. I can't take this anymore!  
  
Miroku: You're just depressed that you didn't get to listen to your music longer.  
  
Sesshoumaru: SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS BEING WHO WILL NEVER BE SEXAYER THEN ME!!  
  
Rin: YEAh.. Wait . AHH! DAMN!!  
  
Everyone: * eyes widen* WHAT SHE SAY!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin.. Good girl!  
  
Inu Yasha: WHAT THE HELL YOU TEACHING HER!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Easy words to get around things..  
  
Rin: YEAH IT WORKS!!  
  
Kagome: YOU JUST ALL SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR!!  
  
Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru: No!  
  
Kagome: I give you a scooby snack??  
  
both: What?  
  
Kagome: Fine an Inu Snack  
  
Both: Okay!  
  
Kagome: * throws it in* GO BOYS! Go get the snackie ^^ aww!!* Locks them in the back with Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippou* Thats what I thought! * Gets in the driving seat* WERE OFF!! MWAHAHAH! Now what to listen too... Hmm.. * Puts in Ayumi Hamasaki* OH YEA!! NOW WE KICKEN!  
  
Sesshoumaru: WHY THIS why no cool music.!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Maybe cuz your music sucks just like Kagomes..  
  
Kagome: YOU ALL SHUT UP!! My music is best so psh.  
  
Rin: BEST Best... Sesshies is the BEST!  
  
Shippou: Don't start Rin.  
  
Rin: but but * cries* SESSHY SHIPPOU BEING AN ASSHOLE!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Its okay Rin... * ties him to the top of the car*  
  
Shippou: *cries* KID ABUSE WAHH!!!...  
  
Sesshoumaru: SHUT UP!!!..  
  
Kagome: GET THE DAMN KID OF THE ROOF OR I SHOOT YOU WITH MY BOW AND ARROW!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Fine .. Fine..* Takes him down*  
  
Kagome: Okay were here!!  
  
Sango: My question is why are we at Tokyo Tower?  
  
Miroku: * walks up* Thats a good question.* gropes her*  
  
Sango: EWW!! PERVERT*Smacks him*  
  
Miroku: I couldn't see and I was feeling around.  
  
Kagome: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!  
  
Everyone: * shuts up and walks in and goes up to the top floor*  
  
Inu Yasha: OOO LOOK I CAN SEE THE SKY AND BEYOND*runs up to the window* Look a car and another and another and another and... Gasp!!  
  
Kagome: What.. What is it?  
  
Inu Yasha: Its so unbelievable...  
  
Sango: Just spit it out already!  
  
Inu Yasha: I cant its to horrible!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Brother dear spit it out before I open a can of ancient Chinese whoop ass on you !  
  
Inu Yasha:... Fine... its... its...  
  
Everyone: * stares*  
  
Inu Yasha: A car and another one ... OOOO ANOTHER AND MORE!!  
  
Everyone: * anime falls with sweat drops* THATS ALL!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: * throws him out the window*  
  
Inu Yasha: AHH!! * Clings to the rail*  
  
Sesshoumaru: MORON!!  
  
Kagome: OMG!!  
  
Sango: This looks bad!  
  
Miroku: Indeed... Oh no I think my hand has been possessed*gropes her*  
  
Sango: AHH! * Shoves him out the window* GO FLY!  
  
Inu Yasha: AHH!! FAT MONK at 1 o'clock!!  
  
Miroku: Am not! * Hits Inu Yasha and they both fall*  
  
everyone: * walks down and goes back to the car*  
  
Kagome: Hey look they landed next tot he car!! Lets go home now!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Can I drive??  
  
Kagome: Urg??... um FINe!  
  
Sesshoumaru: * gets in the front* Okay now my turn for music..!!  
  
Everyone: NOO!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hmm.. * Pops in some oldies* OH yea aint this the best.* thinks to self* More ways to torture them AHAHAH!!  
  
Kagome: NO.. Not oldies you old fart!  
  
Sesshoumaru: What I can't hear you!! * Blasts it and starts the car*  
  
Inu Yasha: My poor ears save me my god!!  
  
Rin: * dances* Anything Sesshy picks I like!  
  
Shippou: This music sucks just like you do Sesshoumaru!  
  
Sesshoumaru: * stops the car and ties him up to the roof again* Sorry no brats aloud!  
  
Shippou: * cries all the way home*  
  
Kagome: CANT BELIEVE YOUR SO COLD AND MEAN!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeap thats me.. Lets go back Rin.  
  
Rin: Okay * sticks tongue out at Shippou* NAW! DUmb ass brat!  
  
Miroku: I can't believe he teaches her this language...  
  
Kagome: Well see you guys all tomorrow.. BYE!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
Everyone: * hops in the well* BYE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O okay that was lame XD but still someone asked for a second!! Any more suggestions and stuff I will make a next episode of it!! MAKE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE AND REVIEWS HEHEHE!! O_O* ish on sugar high* ta ta for now 


	3. Friends House

Inu Yasha: Im like so FREAKEN BORED!  
  
Kagome: AAWww, boohoo!  
  
Miroku: One of my sexy lady friends wanted me to come over today.  
  
Sango: What! Sexy lady friends! 'grabs Miroku ' We are taken THIS OUTSIDE! 'glares at him with uncontrollable anger '  
  
Miroku: Now now all the ladies flock to me, peace and love. ' slowly reaches down groping sango and gives off a cheesie heavenly smile'  
  
Sango: 'blushes and then beams his ass with a paddle '  
  
Rin: Wooo, Sango and Miroku are being frisky like last nights video!

Sesshoumaru: Shh, Rin....... that wasn't sup post to be said....  
  
Kagome: OoooOO Sesshoumaru likes...  
  
Sesshoumaru: 'wraps his hand around Kagome's mouth ' Hey why don't you shush.  
  
Inu Yasha: LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND!  
  
Everyone: ' goes silent with sweat drops sliding down and pure shock on their faces '  
  
Inu Yasha: 'blushes like a little girl ' I mean let Kagome go.  
  
Kagome: ' bites Sesshoumaru's hand' DON'T TOUCH ME OR I'LL DO MORE TO YOU THEN THE HERBAL ESSENSE COMMERCIALS DO!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Whats that sup post to mean.....?  
  
Kagome: Figure it out! Okay we are going on a Road TRIP! All of you pissed me off ' Glowers at everyone'  
  
Everyone: ' slides into the car while noticing Kagomes death glares'  
  
Rin: Weee!   
  
Miroku: Lets goto my lady friends house. ' Slyly smiles with many wild ideas in his head'  
  
Kagome: Fine, but Sango gets to put A ELECTRIC COLLAR ON YOU!  
  
Sango: ' deviously smiles and grabs a pretty pink shock collar' Oh, Miroku come here sweet heart. ' Evil laughs and many noises come from the back of the car'  
Inu Yasha: What the Fuck is going on back there ' Hyper ventalates'  
  
Sesshoumaru: It's quite simple. Sango couldn't contain her urges and had to fulfill them.

Inu Yasha: ......... urges ' gets wrong ideas in his mind'  
  
Kagome: ' smacks Inu Yasha with a fish' Stop being dirty, he is talking about the urge of anger, DUMBASS!  
  
Sango: ' Finishes putting the collar on ' Hey its kind of quite in the car... as if we forgot someone...  
  
Kagome: Forgot someone......... I wonder who....  
  
Sesshoumaru: I know who and thank god ' smiles while squeaking his rubber ducky'  
  
Rin: Gasp its your RUBBER DUCKY ' Laughs eviLY ' I knew if I stalked you I would find it.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Its not a rubber ducky its a...... uhh.... watermelon  
  
Rin: Watermelon?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Yeah  
  
Kagome: 'steps on the breaks sending everyone forward hitting the window ' We are here ' She smiled sweetly'  
  
Yuna: ' runs out of the house squeaking' Hi guys ' poses'  
  
Miroku: Yuna, My love! ' runs to her with open arms'  
  
Sango: Grrrr.... ' presses the button and watches Miroku fall to the ground in a huge spazzam' Yeah, bitch wanna be a perve now ' growls'  
  
Yuna: ' blinks' Please do come in.......  
  
Everyone: ' shrugs and walks in'  
  
Sesshoumaru: ' slowly looks around the room noticing a magazine. He slowly picks it up and sits on a chair looking at it'  
  
Yuna: I was gonna say make yourself at home, but you already did ' glares at Sesshoumaru ' SO did you guys see yesterdays episode of Barney and friends! IT WAS HOT!  
  
Inu Yasha: Oh, I did! I loved how BARNEY Danced Around and was like Hi Kids! Lets go out and play in the jungle gym!  
  
Everyone: 'room goes silent staring with big eyes at Inu Yasha '  
  
Inu Yasha: Just joking...  
  
Kagome: Sure?!  
  
Rin: ' cackles' Inu Yasha likes to watch little kid shows hehehe.  
  
Yuna: Hey, so do I!  
  
Sesshoumaru: 'giggles '  
  
Yuna: Let me get some snacks, fluffy boy is scaring me ' runs off'  
  
Sesshoumaru: My name is SESSHOUMARU MASTER OF VICTORIA!!  
  
Kagome: What?  
  
Sesshoumaru: ' Turns away fickled' Nothing!  
  
Sango: 'shocks Miroku for no reason '  
  
Miroku: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR IM NOT DOING ANYTHING.  
  
Sango: Nothing ' smiles'  
  
Yuna: ' comes back with tea and cookies and places them on the table. Looks over at the giggling Sesshoumaru'  
  
Sesshoumaru: Hey Yuna I Have this magazine too!  
  
Yuna: ' blinks' What one is it?  
  
Sesshoumaru: ' Giggles like a chyme' The coolest and best store.

Yuna: ' ponders' My Victoria....... Secret magazine is missing.....  
  
Everyone: ' Looks at Sesshoumaru'   
  
Sesshoumaru: I can't HELP IT IM a Big Shopper! ' whines ' I have the Angel's Card and ALLL! AND I CAN'T HELP THAT I BOUGHT THEIR NEWEST LINE OF BRAS!  
  
Everyone: ' walks out of the house slowly'  
  
Sesshoumaru: ' blinks, while hearing slamming doors and engine start up' Oh, My GOD! They are like Leaving WITHOUT ME! ' Runs outside'  
  
Inu Yasha: HURRY HE IS COMING!  
  
Kagome: THE GAS PEDDLE IS STUCK!  
  
Yuna: ' Screams' HURRY!  
  
Sango: ' zaps Miroku and giggles'  
  
Miroku: ' goes unconscious and has random body spazzes'  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru is scaring me HURRY!  
  
Kagome: ' gives the gas one more go and pulls out of the drive way fastly and zooms down the road'  
  
Sesshoumaru: 'whines ' I never got to show them my favorite one... ' sniffles '  
  
Kagome: Hey i realized who we left...  
  
Everyone: SHIPPOU!  
  
Shippou: ' still at home, crying' WaaAAHH !! They left me ' throughs a hissy fit'  
  
Inu Yasha: Owell he bugged me anyways.  
  
Everyone: ' shrugs and drives off into the night'  
  
The time freezes like a cheesie dramatic anime having a picture of a crying Shippou fade over the car and a picture of Sesshoumaru slide under the Shippou picture. Sesshoumaru has a pile of bras next to him holding a lacie pink one up.  
  
I had the urge to write it O-o i admit the beginning is boring XD but i do like the ending i'll be trying to write out all the ideas you gave me and if you have anymore throw them out =D


End file.
